An Adjustment
by Zaisha Tegis
Summary: Harry is struggling to overcome impossible obstacles, Dumbledore is a manipulative wizard, and the entire magical world expects their savior to win without any help. Things need an adjustment. Slight AU, Independent!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Since I was unsatisfied with the way the chapters were so stunted I decided to combined them all into one. So here's how I would actually want them presented.

**Summary:** Harry is struggling to overcome impossible obstacles, Dumbledore is a manipulative wizard, and the entire magical world expects their savior to win without any help. Things need an adjustment. Slight AU, Independent!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer:** I never have and never will own anything from the Harry Potter series, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Thoughts_

"Spoken words"

_**Dream**_

_Letter_

_****An Adjustment****_

A screech was heard as the train started its slowing approach to the station. The monotonous sound of wheels going over the steel rails got slower and slower before the train came to a complete stop at platform 9 ¾.

The unruly haired young man's eyes flung open with a sharp gasp as he tore himself away from nightmare ridden slumber. Air heaved in and out of his lungs, as adrenaline surged through his veins, increasing his senses to unbelievable measures. Emerald eyes swept around the small compartment, glimmers of fear speckling through his body as he searched for the unseen threat. Landing on the empty owl cage in the barren compartment, his eyes scanned the seats around him, he swiveled his head around, checking the door: still locked.

With one more ocular sweep of the small enclosure his body slowly loosened from its taunt state. _Just a dream… _He thought as he closed his eyes and swept a shaking hand over his forehead and down his face, settling over his eyes. Gradually he leaned back against the cushioned train seats. _Only a dream._ He let out a shuddering breath as his mind replayed the dream repeatedly.

_****An Adjustment****_

"_**Why Harry? Why?" A chorus of words flung themselves at him, battering his body into the ground. "Why did you kill us Harry?" **_

_**He covered his head with his arms and hunched over slightly in order to somehow protect himself from the falling accusations. The words piled up on his shoulders and Harry felt his knees buckle under the weight, falling out from under him into the ground. He let out a muffled yell from behind his arms, "I didn't do it! It was Voldemort! He's the one who killed you!"**_

"_**No Harry." A small, sweet voice crooned into his ear. "You killed me."**_

_**A wild scream tore itself out of his throat as he swung wildly towards the voice, only to see the cherubic face burst into dark motes before his fists could even touch it. An angelic giggle circled his head as he spun himself around in the darkness. "Now, now" It began tauntingly, "Do you want to kill me again, dear savior?" A snarl appeared at the end of his public decided title. **_

_**Jerking his head down he spoke to himself, "I never killed anyone."**_

"_**Not even me?" A new voice questioned from behind him.**_

_**Standing up Harry's body filled with tension as he kept his gaze focused at the ground. Slowly he turned around, his shoes pressing into the thick grass springing up into the darkness. He opened his mouth once, as if to reject the claim, but no sound came out as his neck muscles worked to overcome the lump now blocking his ability to speak.**_

"_**You can't even deny it can you?" The new voice questioned with a sneer filling the syllables.**_

_**The sable-haired teen shook his head minutely before bringing his gaze up to the figure of his godfather. Opening his mouth once more he took a stuttering breath, "My fault" he whispered, his chest filling with pain at the admission.**_

_**The taller man's face filled with a manic grin. "I'm sorry," he goaded. "Couldn't quite hear that." The figure stalked towards his godson, "Sounded like you just admitted to killing me."**_

_**The emerald green eyes filled with self-hatred, the pain pounding just as steadily as his heartbeat. Gritting his teeth the young man clenched his eyes shut tightly before staring up at his godfather, "It was my fault you died." He forced out, stature lined in defeat.**_

_****An Adjustment****_

Letting out a pathetic growl the young man bent over in his seat and clutched his head. "Damnit!" He cursed at himself. His hands fisted in his wild hair as he tried to force his mind away from the scenes running through it. Squeezing his eyes shut he grit his teeth and let out a frustrated snarl before jerking to his feet and punching his fist into the wall directly across from his seat. Pounding the wall he let out another primal yell before kicking out and pushing himself away from the barrier.

Panting lightly, Harry stood in the center of his compartment with his hands raised slightly, clenching them tightly he bit his lip and lowered them to his sides. Glancing around once again he gazed out the window of his compartment and watched his peers go and meet their parents on the platform. His eyes traveled over the length of the area, landing on the group of redheads crowded around one point.

Emerald eyes watched as each of the children got one of Molly's bear hugs before they were allowed to speak. They were all smiling and talking animatedly as the group headed to the fireplaces at the end of the platform. Searching around he guessed that Hermione had already left through the brick wall with her parents. Harry felt his chest tighten as he turned away from the scene and grabbed the owl cage before unlocking the compartment door and make his way off the empty train.

After collecting his trunk from the train clerk Harry started towards the partition leading to the muggle portion of the train station. Pushing his trunk out in front of him on a trolley he ducked his head and tried to remain as unnoticeable as possible. Surreptitiously glancing around from underneath the fringe of his hair he watched out for reporters like the notorious Rita Skeeter. Usually they stalked the station, salivating over making his personal life public knowledge.

Unlike most of the reports, Harry did not like the attention at all. He was harassed for facts about his dating life, his marks in school, everything. As far as he was concerned, the reporters could go confront Voldemort himself if they wanted answers so badly. The young savior had recently gone so far as to tell one news reporter to "Fuck himself" (along with several other choice words) when the man had questioned his late godfathers "Perfectly timed demise." The man was lucky he'd been able to walk away. It'd taken one schoolmate to take his wand with an expertly timed expelliramus and three more to hold him back as he verbally lashed out at the reporter and struggled against the restraining arms. However all that got Harry was an article on the front of The Daily Prophet raving about his temper along with a picture of him being restrained by his classmates.

Catching sight of the station clock the young man dropped all thoughts about previous reporters. It was well past the train's arrival time, "Shit!" he cursed softly to himself and started walking faster. If he was late by just a couple of minutes he'd be stuck walking from the train station to Privet Drive. Well, that's always what Vernon threatened to do, but Harry suspected that the fat whale never had the guts to present the neighbors with the sight of his nephew walking up the street with a school trunk dragging behind him in broad daylight.

Closing his eyes and holding his breath instinctively he passed through the wall without any problems. Looking around he let go of the held in breath and kept walking, warmth filling him up at the knowledge of the magic that went on right underneath the muggle's self-righteous noses. Watching them all crowd together in packs and move through the station brought up memories of the rats that swarmed around empty classrooms at Hogwarts.

Silently Harry weaved in and out of the train station patrons, nearly running in his haste to reach the pick up area. Catching sight of a clock once again he pushed himself faster, nearly colliding with another trolley. Harry yelled back a quick apology at the angry man as he kept running. Screeching outside the station Harry stopped and scanned the lines of people picking up their loved ones.

Panting he leaned on his trolley and searched for the unmistakably fat stature of his Uncle. Not seeing anyone even remotely similar to the man's massive girth Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on the trolley's handlebar. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of what to do, if he really was left to walk to Privet Drive then he'd need a plan.

Sighing dejectedly the youth straightened and took another look around the station, not expecting to see anyone he'd even remotely recognize from the muggle world. Wearily he started towards the sidewalk leading away from the station. Intent of getting somewhere secluded, if he needed to use magic he'd need to be able to without interference. With another glance behind himself his eyes nearly passed over a secluded spot. Harry took a double-take and nearly toppled over at the sight.

Nymphadora Tonks was standing right in front of his whale-like uncle, glaring up at him from the two foot height difference. Her hair was now a bright and fiery red framing her face while her sharp angry eyes glared up at the man, fully embodying the angry pixie within. Her hands returned from a large gesture to prop her fists proudly on her hips as she adopted the "You'll do what I say and like it" pose.

_She's threatening him…_ Harry thought distractedly as he watched the shorter woman gesture once again. The thought floated around his head for a moment while he watched the scene. Suddenly his eyes widened and he whispered his thoughts with a dread-filled voice, "She's threatening him." Turning the trolley around he pushed it towards the two. Silently he stared pleadingly at the woman's back, somehow trying to stop her tirade with his gaze.

Getting within perfect watching distance, (which was about a 10-foot radius due to the wide berth that the other patrons of the station were giving the two) Harry noticed the puce coloring of his uncles' facial features quickly turning to a deep purple. The young man swallowed loudly and watched Tonks unconsciously finger her wand in its wrist-sheath as she said her final piece, "And you do realize I know where to find you and your pathetic muggle family members if I don't hear that you've been decent to the Black family heir." Deftly the pixie stepped closer and smiled sweetly before whispering, "I'd just love to give you all matching pigs tails; it seems to fit your," she gazed coolly at his large potbelly before returning her gaze to the man's purple face "attributes."

Frozen in place Harry watched as Tonks gave a very white-faced Vernon a mocking salute and turned to walk away from the whale. Stopping short her eyes widened in surprise, "Harry. Didn't see you there." Quickly masking her shock she came up to him and patted Harry's shoulder, "If you ever need something, don't hesitate to owl me, I'm here to help." Looking over his empty cage curiously, the red-haired woman pointedly gazed at the youth.

"I sent her ahead so the trip wouldn't stress her out." Harry explained shortly as he mimed shaking the cage. His mind was still whirling at what Tonks had said to his uncle. _I'm the Black family heir?_ He questioned silently as he watched Tonks nod understandingly. _I'm not even a Black! How's that supposed to work out?_

Tonks wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders and proceeded to lead him over to Vernon's waiting car. Glancing behind herself ominously she made sure the owner was within eavesdropping distance, "Now, if I don't get a letter everyday, written in your own hand, I'll be over there wand blazing!" Giggling happily she made the motions and glanced back once again to make sure she'd been heard. Vernon was satisfactorily pale and noncommittal.

Once they reached the car she gave Harry a warm hug, "Take care." Stepping back the red-haired pixie watched on as he heaved his trunk into the back and got in the car. She waved happily as his white-faced uncle drove the car away from the curb and down the street.

Waving back sedately through the window Harry glanced over at his seemingly mute uncle and wondered if her oddly worded threats had done anything to change his treatment at the Dursley household.

Leaning his head against the car window Harry watched the houses blur past. The white noise of the tires running over the paved ground lulled him into a pensive state as he simply stared out the window. His thoughts flew from subject to subject as it ran free. For a second his mind wandered around Tonks' words and threats towards his uncle, then to thoughts about his late godfather.

Slowly the lighter blurs of houses got closer together as they neared the small suburb known as Little Whinging, Surrey. The sad little town prided itself on being completely and utterly perfect, right down to the completely identical houses, yards and people. Every single person held themselves to the status of the best thing that's ever been brought into the world.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see his uncle's bloodless face staring straight out the windshield. The whale's knuckles were white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. Not a single word had been said by either being in the car. The teen didn't want to invoke another face-purpling rage. While the man simply didn't have any words to emit from his face hole after being threatened by the young witch.

The white blurs became continuous streams of houses settled mere feet from each other. Harry took in a deep breath and slowly blinked his eyes as his mind was thrown to the present, away from his distant thoughts. Sitting up in a daze, sleepy emerald eyes swept around the car, noting the slowing speed his tired mind slowly grasped that the familiarity of Privet Drive. He was once again returning to his 'perfectly normal' prison and its 'perfectly normal' guards.

A stonily blank expression overtook Harry's features as he settled upright into his seat. He forced himself to run through plans of action for when they reached Number 4 Privet Drive. The silence wasn't exceptionally new, but the way Vernon held himself was completely unforeseen. If Harry wasn't careful he might get a punishment that by far exceeded the others.

The car swerved up the driveway of Number 4 and stopped. With a turning of the keys and the click of a car door Vernon was up and out of the metal contraption faster than Harry'd ever seen him move. Curious emerald eyes watched as the giant oaf quickly waddled up the pathway to the front door, unlock it and vanish from sight. Amusement clouded over the blank look on the young mans features as his eyes crinkled up in a smile.

Opening his own car door Harry stepped out. Turning back he grabbed his owl cage and the handle to his trunk and pulled it out behind him with a thunk. Dragging the heavy case behind him the teen slowly made his way up the path to the open door. Grasping the well shined door handle Harry could hear slight sounds of an argument going on behind the door. He turned the knob and all sounds ceased to be heard.

Harry slowly opened the door and peered into the house, noting that Vernon and Petunia were standing close together and staring at him with looks akin to rabbits in the middle of the road. Stopping just short of the doorway the youth watched his legal guardians, usually his presence back from Hogwarts was accompanied with insults about his 'freakish' self, school, friends, etcetera.

Vernon broke out of his startled reverie first and started making jerking gestures towards Harry and the stairs, swinging his arm wide with an angry impatience. The whale's actions jolted Petunia from her state and she raised her head imperiously, staring at her nephew with narrowed eyes. The two made an odd picture: an angry gorilla and a stunted giraffe standing next to each other.

At the oddly silent, but familiar sight the sable-haired youth stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him. _Home sweet home, _Harry thought, with even steps he made his way up the stairs and to Dudley's second bedroom. Setting the empty cage on an old beat up desk and dropping his trunk on the floor, he swept his gaze around the room. _Wait, _he thought before his eyes doubled back and fixated on the trunk. _They didn't even take my trunk_ Harry thought with wonder, _They always shove it in the cupboard immediately when I get out of the car._ Shaking his head he looked around the room and surveyed the thick layer of dust settled over the various broken possessions. In the back of his mind he noted the furious whispers of his aunt and uncle through the door.

Kicking a broken keyboard out of his way the sable haired teen walked over to the grimy window and wiped a patch of grit off with his sleeve in order to look out at the street. Opening the window he stuck his head out and smiled as he spotted his owl sitting on the branches of a neighbor's tree. Stepping away from the window he watched as Hedwig flew over to land on the windowsill and hooted softly to her master. Stroking his hand over her head he opened the cage and pulled some owl treats out of his pocket and set them in the bottom of the cage.

The whispers got louder, the hissing syllables making their way to his ears. Then with a spoken affirmative from Vernon, all whisperings ended abruptly. He could hear them walk away from the entrance to the kitchen where they were supposedly setting their plans into action.

Turning away from the desk the teen sat down on the bed and pulled his trunk over in front of him. Rifling through his belongings he pulled out a random textbook. Looking it over he examined the title, it was his first year potions book. With a grimace he chucked it back into the trunk and shut the lid. Lying down on the bed Harry rested his head on his interlocked fingers and stared up at the ceiling, tracing his eyes around the edge of the room.

The door burst open to admit the whale and his Giraffe for a wife, causing Hedwig to take off out the window with a screech. They stood in the doorway for a second before Vernon started. "Boy!" Harry sat up on the bed and molded his features into a mask of indifference as his uncle began his demands. "You are going to get a list of your chores every morning. If you don't get them done you lose all your freakish belongings. If we see you only once during the day you loose them! If you even make a sound, they're gone! A purple tinge had made its way to the whale's face. "Your freak of a girlfriend better not show up at this house or you are out of this room and in the cupboard with your precious trunk!" With a heaving chest Vernon glared down at his nephew while his wife started in, "And if that filthy thing you call a pet makes any noises or poops," She shuddered visibly at the word, "in this room then it'll just have to leave and never come back!"

Raising a sarcastic eyebrow at his aunt Harry couldn't hold in his remark, "This room's already dirty enough, a little poop," he accentuated the word with pleasure, "might brighten it up."

At the sudden remark from their nephew the Dursleys paused for a few seconds before Petunia gave an indignant sniff and swept out of the room in a huff. Watching his wife leave Vernon opened his mouth in anger, his face making it to a rather marooney-purple. He quickly shut it as no words escaped his maw before he took off after his wife in a storm.

Blinking at the slam of the door Harry sat absolutely straight, staring at the white painted wooden barrier for a few shocked seconds. Standing up he stuck his hands into his unruly mane and closed his eyes tightly. Clenching his teeth he let out the animalistic growl dwelling deep within his chest. In muted tones he started to rant, "How the hell am I supposed to even do that?" He started to pace the length of the room "Make no sounds. Make no noises." He mimicked darkly, footsteps falling softly on the wooden floor; barely making any discernable resonance. His body unconsciously following the orders given to him only a second ago. "It's humanly impossible to even function like that!" He stopped at the sound of his own words his mind swerving to and from plans that had no possible means of working: _1. Escape the house and have the order and the ministry after him in less than 5 minutes. 2. Use magic and get expelled. 3. Use the type of magic that could get you sent to Azkaban. 4. Use the invisibility cloak._

"…Humanly impossible." His face twisted into a calculating mask as his thoughts stilled on the last thought. He removed his hands from their tight grasp on his hair. One hand remained, distractedly smoothed the strands into a semblance of order. Stalking over to his trunk he flipped the lid open and dug through its contents to the bottom where he'd stored the cloak and the photo album of his parents.

Setting the album gently to the side he pulled the flowing, shimmering material from the trunk and swept the cloak around his shoulders and felt the fabric cling to his limbs. Looking down at his body he pulled on the hem and watched his trainers appear and disappear along with his motions._ Wouldn't they just have an egg if they knew what I'm going to do._ Smirking superiorly to himself he pulled up the hood and felt the familiar tingling sensation surround his body as the cloak did it's work and hid him completely from sight. _Too bad I can't use magic. A silencing charm would come in handy._ His smirk fell as he subconsciously nodded to himself. Flipping the hood back down he pulled the fabric off his body and tossed it on the bed next to the photo album.

_I'll just wait till I get that list. Then the fun begins. _He thought ironically to himself. _I wonder what Dudley would do if his snacks started disappearing from his junk food stash._ A small smile lighted on his face at the thought.

Looking to the window he noticed that Hedwig had flown back and was watching him with a tilted head. Letting out a puff of air in a sigh he reached out to stroke her feathers. "Hey girl." He mumbled. "I'm glad you're here with me." _Or I'd be all alone. _The unspoken thought bounced around his head morosely. A heavy weight pulled down on his shoulders as he continued to think. An empty feeling made its way into the center of his chest and seemed to pull at his strength and emotions. Watching her master sink into a vat of self-pity Hedwig peeped softly and held his fingers in her beak threateningly.

Jumping at the feeling Harry focused on the snowy owl. "Sorry girl." He apologized and pulled out some more owl treats. "I needed that." Pulling his thoughts away from the subject they whirled off in another direction around his mind. He began to run his fingers along Hedwig's feathers again as she delicately nipped up the treats. _I should owl Tonks. She did say a letter every day. _Gazing out at the street he watched as the sun started it's descent towards the earth. _Maybe I could ask her about the Black heir comment. _He mused, his mood turning sour, _If she'd even give me a straight answer_. Harry's mind warped from one possibility to another: _1. Confront her point blank. 2. Casually bring up the Black Heir. 3._ _I could just hint at it, see if she offers up any information._

Coming to an appropriate method of getting the information he wanted Harry nodded sharply in decision and stepped away from the window. Sitting down at the beat up desk he yanked his trunk over to him and started pulling out pieces of parchment, a quill and an inkwell. Smoothing a piece of parchment out onto the desk he popped open the ink and dipped the quill into it before starting his letter to Tonks.

_Hey Tonks,_

_Here's the letter you wanted, I'm ok and things are better than previous summers. I'm allowed to keep my magical stuff. Thanks for that by the way. They really seemed freaked. I don't know what I'd threaten them with, now that Sirius is…well you know. Having a godfather that's known as dangerous came in handy; he got a kick out of it when I told him before. I wish I knew if anyone in his surviving (non-dark) family was going to do something for him. There wasn't even a burial. Anyway I'll be sure to send another letter tomorrow._

_Harry Potter_

Leaning back from the desk Harry surveyed his handiwork. "It'll do… I hope." He voiced before blowing softly on the wet ink. Folding it once, he scrawled 'Tonks' on the front and rolled it up. Digging through his trunk once again he found a piece of twine and moved back to the window, fastening the letter to Hedwig's leg. Hooting softly she lightly nipped his arm in farewell before leaping into the sky. "Be safe girl." Harry whispered to himself as he watched the snowy owl fly off into the twilight sky.

He gazed out the window until his owl became a small white spec in the dark sky. Turning away from the opening he looked forlornly at the sheet-less bed. Moving his cloak and photo album onto the desk he found an overlarge cloak in his trunk that he could use as a blanket. After changing into some loose pants and a t-shirt Harry lay down on the bed settling the cloak over him he rolled over to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry again for taking so long. I spent nearly 12 hours straight on this chapter and my brain feels mushy. It gets a little dry during the chores, but I felt they needed to be addressed. Other than that I hope you like it!

**Summary:** Harry is struggling to overcome impossible obstacles, Dumbledore is a manipulative wizard, and the entire magical world expects their savior to win without any help. Things need an adjustment. Slight AU, Independent!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer:** I never have and never will own anything from the Harry Potter series, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Thoughts_

"Spoken words"

_**Dream**_

_Letter and book excerpt_

_****An Adjustment****_

The sun slowly started to rise from beneath the horizon, casting Harry's side of the house in shadow as the sky started to brighten as dawn approached. Birds started their morning rituals as the light roused them from their nests, bringing the world into focus around the young wizard fast asleep within number 4. His brow creased into a mask of pain and fear, eyes rolled in their sockets as he watched the unseen horrors within his dreams. The muscles beneath tanned skin tensed and bunched as they reacted to the brains incomplete signals.

_****An Adjustment****_

"_**Kill me Harry!" The voice boomed around him, a hissing combining with the syllables, "Kill me!" Echoes moved around his head as he ducked out of the way of an acid green stream of light. Cold laughter reverberated around the darkened room.**_

_**Whipping around Harry searched for the source of the silent spell. The darkness closed in on him as he tried to see the shooter. Spreading his arms out around him in order to keep from being crushed he felt his palms slap into two of the walls. Placing both on one wall he brought his foot back and kicked out blindly at the solid partition. Hearing a crack he looked down to see a sliver of light shining though from the other side. Hope filled his every movement as he kneeled down. Tearing at the surface, he pulled away chunks of sheetrock. The sliver of light slowly became bigger as he pulled the pieces away, tossing them behind himself in his haste. When he had made a large enough opening he peered through to the other side. He jumped at the image of his whale of an uncle staring back at him.**_

_**Fear slowly started to paralyze his every movement and thought as he used his feet as leverage to scoot back. Frantic movements moved his body to press tightly against the other wall behind him. Hands scrabbled over the ground blindly searching for something, anything, to defend himself with. Eyes widened in horror as the haunting image became real. He reverted to the frightened child he'd been before he'd even known anything about the wizarding world. His body shrunk to the one of an abused 9 year old, small enough to be mistaken for a 5 year old.**_

"_**Boy! You stay in there! No food for a week!" Spittle flew from the fat mans lips as a huge arm reached through the opening and picked Harry up by the front of his shirt. Meaty fingers clenched tightly around his collar as Harry grasped at the arm, trying to breath through the tightened fabric around his neck. Kicking his feet out at the vision the small savior fought the grip, instincts of survival humming though his body. He felt his body go limp as it tried to conserve the small amount of oxygen it had left. The grip he had on the arm holding him up loosened as his own arms fell down to his sides. His body desperately tried to get the air, chest tightening and contracting painfully somehow attempting to pull the air through the closing airway as the grip on his collar tightened. Bright emerald eyes stared at the angry glittering eyes of his choker. Slowly the luminescent essence of the young savior life force started to leave, causing the innocent eyes to loose the light shining from within. His face started to turn deathly pale as his body stated to shut down.**_

_****An Adjustment****_

Jerking up to sit on the bed with a sharp strangle gasp Harry felt his lungs expand, taking in a huge amount of air all at once. Nearly hyperventilating he took in more gulps his body tense and waiting for the fight, emerald green eyes rolled savagely as he searched for the assailant. His breathing stuttering as the instinctual part of his mind ran through a rapid checklist of injuries and anomalies. Narrowing his eyes he glared around the room, still searching and waiting for the attack. Slowly, seeing there was nothing threatening around, his mind woke up from its animalistic stupor.

A rush of relief tore through his body as his mind returned to him, his muscles slackened as he let his torso fall foreword to lean his elbows on top of his legs. Pressing his hand to his chest he closed his eyes at the feeling of his chest moving, filling with oxygen. His shirt was soaked through with a cold sweat as he ran a shaking hand through his drenched sable hair. Trembling he let himself fall backward on the bed, bouncing lightly at the impact. _Just a dream._ He thought as he started the slow process of shoving the dredged up memories to the back of his mind. _It's in the past, I'm done with it._ Reaching up he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and let out a breath of air. _I can't change the past._ Before long his mind let go of the memories and they returned to the dark recesses of his mind.

Opening his eyes at the sense of calm washing over him he let himself survey the room, the previous day's memories bombard him now that the tension had left both his body and his thoughts.Letting his eyelids fall shut once again he tried to organize his thoughts. _1. Riding the train._ He wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, the end of the school year had finally come, and it seemed to have disturbed memories of the past. _ 2. Black Heir. _Tonks had mentioned that little tidbit when she'd been threatening his uncle about his treatment. _3. Dursley's rules. _Now he had to follow ridiculous rules and complete a list of chores every day, _Where's the list now?_

A whisper of paper moving over wood was heard from the direction of the door and Harry cocked his head to look at the base of the door from his vantage point on the bed. Emerald eyes followed the sheet of paper as it was pushed under his door. He could see the scribble of that days chores filling up the page. He fixed his eyes on the page for a second before letting his head fall back to the mattress. Staring up at the ceiling he continued to listen to the slight sounds of life going on around him. Voices coming from the kitchen as his relatives spoke to one another over breakfast. Bird's voices floated through the open window, calling to each other over their own meals. Cars hummed past the house, adults leaving the safety of the neighborhood on their way to the muggle world.

The ambient sounds lulled Harry into a sense of peace as he laid back and continued to listen. He felt more than heard the garage door open below his room, signifying that one Dursley was leave the house for the day. He listened as the front door slammed shut, Dudley leaving to go socialize over a friendly bullying. Tilting his head to the side he caught the sound of high heels walking across wooden floors through the house. The clacking moved from room to room below him until he heard them head to the front door and out. The staccato of heels wafted through the window, slowly fading away the further she got.

Sitting up on the bed he turned and placed his feet on the wooden floor. Tossing the cloak he used as a blanket to the side. Standing he rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a pair of worn out overlarge jeans and a t-shirt. Changing he rubbed his stomach absentmindedly, he felt the hunger pains from not eating since the few snacks he'd had on the train. Looking out the open window he smiled at the sight of Hedwig sleeping in a nearby tree, her head tucked under her wing comfortably. Glancing at the list on the floor Harry let out a mournful sigh and snatched it up off the floor.

_1. Pull up weeds 2. Mow the lawn 3. Prune the plants 4. Water the plants 5. Wash the windows 6. Clean the kitchen 7. Wash the dishes 8. Make all the beds 9. Do the laundry 10. Clean both bathrooms 11. Dust the whole house 12. Shine all the silverware 13. Clean the garage 14. Stay out of sight and don't you dare make a sound. _

Going over the chores he felt a secretive smile come to his face. _No one's home and I have an unlocked door and an invisibility cloak._ Slinging the cloak over his shoulder he headed out the door, smile still present.

Stepping out into the hallway Harry took a quick look around, subtly fascinated by the sheer oddity of being outside of his usual room with no Dursley around to torment him. Moving silently down the hallway to the staircase he eyed the surplus of pictures silently cringing at the thought of dusting each and every one without knocking them down. Grasping firmly onto the cloak he kept an ear out for any sign of his relative's untimely arrival as he followed his nose towards the kitchen.

Stopping short at the sight of the table the sable haired youth nearly let out a mournful groan. The table was stacked high with dishes of all kinds, some for eating off of and others that the food was cooked in. And from everything he could see there wasn't a thing left that was edible. Food was scraped into the waste bin and left to rot. Some was intentionally smeared onto plates in a thin film, making more dishes for him to wash.

Letting his head fall in defeat Harry cursed his relatives in the back of his mind. _Of course the chores couldn't be somewhat possible._ Letting his gaze take the task in fully he straightened and eyed the dishes as one would an enemy; a battle plan running through his mind. _First get some warm soapy water, soak and scrub, rinse and set out to dry. Then repeat. Simple enough I guess. _Taking a deep breath in order to fortify himself the youth stepped up to the empty kitchen sink. Surveying the two sides of the sink he plugged one and started running hot water into it. Pouring a small amount of dish soap into the rising water he watched as foam quickly massed up above the steaming water.

While the sink filled with water the youth turned to the nearly overflowing table and picked up several of the worst looking dishes encrusted with baked-on food. Dumping them into the water he turned off the faucet and left the bake-ware there to soak while he picked up some of the cleaner plates and glasses. Setting them in a pile next to the sink Harry grabbed a washcloth out of the drawer and started scrubbing one, rinsing it and placing it in the drying rack next to the sink.

Repeating the process continuously the rack slowly started to fill with drying dishes. Harry stopped to fully dry and place the accumulated dishes into the kitchen cupboard, creating a monotonous task meant to be done quickly. The pile slowly started to shrink as the young savior worked, his mind wandering to the food resting within reach in the refrigerator and pantry. Taking out the soaking dishes he replaced them with others in need of a good drenching of soapy water. He continued to scrub, rinse, dry and put up the ceramic objects. _I could take some food, they wouldn't notice. _The youth thought desperately, _No one would notice a little bit taken from a box, even a forgotten can in the back, and a couple slices of bread every once in a while couldn't hurt. _Harry's mouth started watering as he thought of the possibilities, stomach rolling in on itself in hunger. The youth began moving faster in order to get to the food awaiting him at the end of the task. The pile of dishes started shrinking faster in his determination, clattering of dishes continuing to fill the air as he worked.

Harry let his senses spread out to alert him of his families return. His magic unconsciously filling the house with its essence as he unknowingly sent it out to warn him. A silver sheen took over the usual colors of the house as the magic enveloped the objects, circling the windows and doors. The silver shine slowly dissipated after the magic did its work. Setting the final dishes next to the sink he glanced around the kitchen and noted the dirty spots on the stove and the flecks of food in the microwave. _After I eat I need to clean up the kitchen and shine all the silverware._ Turning back to the water and washcloth Harry didn't notice as silver motes smoothed over the appliances and clean silverware in the drawer. Slowly the spots and flecks started to disappear as the youth scoured the dishes clean.

Setting the last plate on the rack to dry Harry stepped back to survey his handiwork, pride in his accomplishment filling his chest as he looked over at the empty table. _The table needs a quick swipe. _Taking the washcloth he scrubbed the kitchen table till it was clear of any crumbs and sticky spots. Nodding his head he set the cloth on the edge of the sink and turned to the fridge in order to find something he could eat. Running his eyes over the contents he frowned at all the clear containers. _They'll notice if I take something from one of those._ Shutting the door he stepped into the pantry and looked over the boxes. _Cereal, rice, chips. _Looking up on the top shelf Harry felt his jaw drop. _Health food. If I eat it no one will notice at all! Dudley is definitely not eating it and Petunia probably forgot about it a long time ago._ Dubbing the food as his own Harry left it alone, _I'll move it later, once all my chores are done._

Just then Harry's stomach gave a loud objection. Rubbing his abdomen subconsciously trying to will the hunger away he stuck his head into the panty once again. _Let's see…_ He thought as his eyes quickly perused the food choices. _Pasta is out of the question, takes to long to cook. Any obviously used foods are out as well._ Reaching out to move some cans and pasta packets out of the way the youth craned his neck in order to see to the back of the shelves. _There's an old can of tuna! A couple slices of bread and a dab of mayonnaise would make a nice sandwich. _Grabbing the can of compressed tuna Harry used a handheld can opener to pry the top open. Squeezing out the juices into the sink he snatched a recently washed plate from the drying rack and pulled the loaf of bread over to him. Selecting two slices of bread and laying them on the plate Harry replaced the loaf while pulling open the fridge to find the mayo. After slathering some mayonnaise onto the slices of bread the young savior dumped the tuna onto the bread and hid the trash he'd created at the bottom of the trash bin and replaced the mayo in the fridge.

Looking down at his sandwich on the table Harry snatched it up and took a bite, savoring the taste of the tuna. Chewing absentmindedly he took a look around the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of the pristine and shining appliances that had been soiled only a few seconds ago. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses with a free hand he took a double take. _Nope still clean._ Shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth Harry quickly washed and dried his plate, casting suspicious looks over his shoulder repeatedly. _Only magic could do that, and I certainly didn't do it. The ministry would be all over it the moment I waved my wand. _Paranoid of his surroundings he pulled open the drawer containing all the eating utensils and felt a chill sweep through his body. Every single piece of metal was polished and shining. _What the hell?_

Reaching into his pocket for his wand Harry felt a stab of panic go through his chest seeming to restrict his breathing. _It's in the bedroom._ His eyes searched wildly for an intruder as he cautiously made his way down the hallway and up the stairs, invisibility cloak still slung over one shoulder. Once he made it to the second bedroom he snatched up the pants he'd worn the day before and yanked his wand out of the back pocket. A rush of comfort streamed through his body from that single object being back in his possession. Looking around the room for the trespasser he had his wand pointed out in a sure grip. _If someone is here they could've gotten me while I was cleaning. _Quirking his mouth at his stupidity he continued to think _They must not be trying to kill me if they haven't done it already and if they want to do chores I could certainly use the help._

Settling his back against a wall in the bedroom Harry pulled out the list of chores_._ Crossing off _6. Clean the Kitchen, 7. Wash the Dishes _and_ 12. Shine all the Silverware _ he looked over the rest of the tasks. _I can make the beds now and pick up all the laundry on the way_. Letting his head rest against the wall behind him he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I miss magic._ Snorting at himself he continued on his thought _I miss the people, especially Sirius…_ His mood darkened _I never got to live with him like he promised all because of the numbskulls at the ministry and Dumbledore._ A quiet rage welled up within his chest as he continued to think, thoughts whirling around his head in an obscure storm.

Having woken up from her nap Hedwig landed on the sill of the open window. Upon seeing her master sitting on the floor she floated over to him and landed on his shoulder, lovingly nipping his ear. Jerking up from his reverie Harry let out a chuckle, "Hey girl," Spying the letter attached to her leg he reached up to untie it. "Is that Tonks' reply?" He asked the owl, not expecting a response. "I need to write her another letter today." Standing, he waited for Hedwig to catch her balance before moving over to the battered desk and placing the unopened letter on it. "I'll read it later when I have time," he muttered holding his forearm up next to his shoulder for Hedwig to step on, lowering her down to the desk and her cage. "I've got to get moving on my chores." He said as he caressed her chest feathers and picked up his own dirty clothes. _I'll just get my laundry done at the same time_. A smug look passed over his features as he headed out the door, shutting it firmly behind him _They'd throw a fit with her in there, _he thought before turning and going to his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom in order to make the bed and get their dirty clothes.

Pulling the sheets and comforter up to the head of the bed Harry let his mind wonder to the letter he'd sent to Tonks the day before, _I wonder if she said anything about the Black heir._ He could feel the curiosity on the matter fill him to the point of returning to his room and ripping open her reply. _I could just read it quickly and then be done. _Shaking his head at the thought Harry mentally admonished himself, _I left it so I didn't dwell on it, I need to get these chores done. The consequences of not completing them are not something I want to experience._ His school things were the only belongings that were truly his, and by loosing them the previous years he'd felt empty inside. They were as much a part of him as the green of his eyes.

Shoving his own clothes on top of the others in the hamper Harry picked up the basket sitting along the wall and left the room, closing the door behind him he set down the dirty clothes outside his cousin's first bedroom. Opening the door he was hit with a odorous wave of dirty unwashed human, old food and soiled clothing. Widening his eyes substantially he began choking on the foul air that went straight for the contents of his stomach. He quickly shut the door and turned to brace himself against the wall with a hand, the other clamped over his mouth in an effort not to puke. _Oh my gods _He thought having picked up the habit from his schoolmates, _How do those imbeciles not notice that? It's like something went and died in there! _Breathing noisily through his nose he closed his eyes and willed his stomach to cooperate, not wanting his meal to end up in a toilet.

Silver wisps of magic quickly floated past the oblivious wizard and into the retched room. The magical essence quickly began attacking the sources of the stench that the young wizard had spotted in his brief view of the room. It ran its way through the air and neutralized the smell.

Once he had his stomach under control Harry straightened and turned back to the door. Mentally readying himself for the unbearable stench he placed his hand over his mouth and nose before daring to turn the knob. Closing his eyes tightly he waited for the wall of putrid air to hit him. After standing there for a couple seconds he opened one eye then the other before removing his hand from his face. Giving the air a curious sniff he nearly fell over: it smelled fresh and clean.

Noting the slowly disappearing silvery sheen that the room gave off Harry cautiously entered the room leaning over the armoire and running a hesitant finger over the silver gloss. Holding it in front of his face he watched as the silver substance disappeared, seeming to melt right into his skin. Furrowing his eyebrows at the sight he slid his finger over the wood again and watched as the shining matter was absorbed into his skin a second time. _What the hell… again?_ He asked himself as he glanced around the room. Taking a deep breath Harry pushed the oddity to the back of his mind to think about later, _I'll check my textbooks and see if they mention something._ Coming to a decision he picked up the clothes lying around Dudley's room and stuffed them into his empty clothes hamper. Pulling the sheets up in a presentable manner he pulled the hamper out into the hallway and shut the door.

Sighing he lugged the two hampers, one pushed in front of him and one dragging behind him down the hall and stairs to the small annex off the entry way used for laundry. Stopping in front of the machines Harry set the invisibility cloak to the side before opening the washer and shoving the darker clothes into it. When he was younger, before Hogwarts, he'd done the laundry for the family every week. After adding a specific amount of detergent and fabric softener he slammed the lid closed and started the machine.

Watching the machine working Harry jumped at a strange tugging sensation going through his entire body. Turning to face the front door his eyes widened in fear as he saw the doorknob turning. Icy tendrils of panic filled his chest, stabbing through his heart as he scrambled to pull the cloak over his body. Pulling the hood securely over his face the youth watched as the door swung open towards him and Petunia stalked inside calling imperiously over her shoulder to some people behind her. "Come in, come in! We'll have some tea before we go shopping!" At her words a trail of women followed her into the kitchen. "My Petunia! You sure do keep your kitchen clean!" A new voice called out. "Oh it's nothing, I always clean up like this." Petunia retorted, the preening evident in her voice.

Bristling at the conversation Harry gritted his teeth in an effort to remain silent as he continued to listen to them chatter away. _Of course she takes the credit! Like she could actually clean something to the standards they set for me._ His lips thinned at the sound of clinking dishes being passed around for tea. _And I'm going to be expected to clean those once they're done of course. _Pausing at the thought Harry steered his thoughts in a different direction._ Why do I even do this? They don't appreciate it, what I do is payment for my 'freakishness'. They don't even like me! Barely even tolerate my presence!_ His ears caught the trilling tones of his aunt as he continued to stand perfectly still. _I could leave right now and they'd probably celebrate it. _Curling his lip up at the thought he sneered in the direction of the kitchen, rage boiling deep within his chest. _And then the Order would catch me and send me right back to their doorstep on Dumbledore's orders. All because of Petunia's blood and the fucking wards! They won't even listen to me, 'their precious leader of the light can't be wrong, never!'_ _I have to stay with this abusive 'family' until I'm 17 and the wards disintegrate along with that manipulative bastards hold on me. 'It's safer for you to be there Harry.' I highly doubt that. At least when I'm at Hogwarts I'm not worried about getting injured for not completing a list of chores! _A determined look overtook his features, his eyes growing serious as his face smoothed out._ At 17 I'm legally an adult by wizarding law. Once I'm legal that man has no say in my life. _Harry vowed, visibly seething under the cloak as he watched the women leave through the front door, closing and locking it behind them.

Taking a few moments to stave off his rage, Harry jerked the cloak off his body and stormed through the house to the kitchen and out into the backyard. Tossing the cloak onto the ground he knelt and started viciously pulling up weeds in the flower garden, cussing under his breath as he jerked roots from the earth. A silver aura had begun to surround his body as his anger grew, his magical resonance building to an enormous amount. _And now while that bitch gets to go out and spend her day 'shopping' I have to stay here and do yard work! 'Weed the flowerbeds Harry, mow the lawn, and prune all my precious flowers! Don't forget to water them or you're going to regret it!' What a bloody joke, my protection from Voldemort is also something that could kill me._ A subconscious shudder went through his body as memories resurfaced from the dregs at the back of his mind. An image of Vernon standing over him, face a bright purple with a fist poised flashed to the front of his mind. Long forgotten hunger pains from not having eaten for days. The jibes he got at school about his overlarge clothes. Watching his 'family' devour the meal he'd cooked, not able to eat a thing he'd prepared.

Harry's movements became more frenzied as he tried to force the long buried memories back to their graves. Finally slamming his fists into the ground he let out a strangled half-yell, still trying to keep himself quiet. Squeezing his eyes shut and bending over his white-knuckled fists on the ground he bit out his words from between gritted teeth. "What the fuck! Why should I have to deal with this? Blood wards won't save me from what's inside of them." Sinking to the earth until his forehead touched the ground he tried to will away the sudden wetness underneath his eyelids. _It's in the past. It is in the past. _He chanted to himself, a personal mantra. _I can't change the past, I can change the future. That portion is not set in stone. If I try to change what I can't I'll end up going insane. _Forcibly evening out his own breathing rate Harry thought of how he was going to get back at the people who'd wronged him. Namely the wizard who'd sentenced him to a life living here. "Albus Dumbledore, you will regret your past actions, this I swear." With his eyes still clenched shut to prevent the liquid from escaping Harry never noticed a sharp flare of light as it sealed his declaration with magic. The fury and desperation leaving his body as he knelt on the earth and, for the second time that day, pushed his memories away. The bright aura surrounding him also began to dissipate as he calmed down.

After a while Harry sat up, resting on his heels starring up at the sky, "Spoiled savior huh?" A bark of dry humor escaped him as he looked at the weeds he'd managed to pull during his flash of rage. He'd gotten one flower bed done at least. Picking up the invisibility cloak he stood and shook out his legs, surveying the yard. _5 more to go._

Working his way around the house, he tore up the offending vegetation, pointedly keeping his mind on the work. Every time his mind would begin to wonder he would rein it back in and onto the task at hand. Methodically working his way around the house he ended up where he'd started, invisibility cloak still with him. Slinging the fluttery material back over his shoulder he grabbed a bucket from the garden shed at the back of the yard and went around to pick up the weeds. Dumping the torn up foliage into the huge trash bins around the side of the house he looked down at the list and crossed off _8. Make all the beds_ and _1. Pull up weeds._ Harry gazed down at the list for another second before he shoved it into his pocket and went back into the house to switch the laundry from the washer to the dryer. Piling the damp clothes into the dryer he threw in a static sheet before slamming the lid. Picking up the other half of his relatives clothing stack he shoved it into the washer and added the detergent and softener, banging the lid closed after he was done.

Heading back out to the yard Harry pulled the mower out of the shed and filled it with gas before he began making horizontal sweeps up and down the yard. The hum of the motor would overpower any noise that would alert him of his relative's arrival. Constantly shooting a glance up to the house Harry continued to push the old mower, slowly getting closer to the residence. The silver mist of his magic extended to cover the yard, casting everything within the edges of the property in a silver overtone. He finished the back yard before moving on to the small portion of grass in the front, almost running in his haste to get out of view from the street. All the grass now an even length he pushed the mower back to the shed.

Grabbing some small pruning shears and the bucket he surveyed the rose bushes, dismissing the shrubs automatically. Herbology had taught him that some plants only needed pruning in the winter. Quickly looking over each and every rose he carefully snipped off the dead flower heads making room for newer blooms. Methodically making his way to each and every rose bush he quickly had all the heads snipped and dropped into his bucket. _That's another chore down._ Dumping the contents of the bucket into the trash bins he took the tools back to the shed. Closing the shed's doors behind him he unwound the hose and started watering all the plants. His mind finally being freed to wander aimlessly, never settling on a single topic.

When he'd finished the yard work Harry subtly readjusted the cloak on his shoulder, before pulling out the list of chores. Marking off _2. Mow the lawn, 3. Prune the plants _and_ 4. Water the plants._ Looking over the rest of the list he heaved a weary sigh. _I really don't want to do those. _Looking down at his hands a smirk made its way onto his features. _Maybe I don't have to._ Heading inside he did a quick search of the house to make sure it was empty before standing on the second floor near the photos hung on the wall. _Dust the whole house. _He commanded inside his mind, staring at the dust covered photographs. A silver sheen settled over everything within the house, grew stronger for a couple seconds, seeming to remove every sign of dust. Edging closer to the pictures the youth took one down and turned it over, examining it from all angles. There was no dust to be found. A proud smile came to his face, crinkling up his eyes and dimpling his cheeks. Instinctively puffing out his chest he stared at the front windows. _Wash the windows! _Every smudge and smear visible disappeared within seconds. The grin grew impossibly larger. Running down to the garage he yelled in his thoughts once again. _Clean and tidy the garage!_ Right before his eyes everything moved to a suitable space and the grime disappeared from the concrete. Glancing over the list again he ran to the bathroom in the main upstairs hallway. _Bathrooms both clean!_ Instantly the mirror was clean of toothpaste spots, the counter was clear and sparkling, the toilet glowed to a shining white and the tub looked scrubbed and germ free.

Nearly delusional in his happiness Harry practically waltzed into the second bedroom, cloak still slung over his shoulder, sitting down on the bed he looked over the list one last time. His eye caught _6. Clean the kitchen._ He gulped noisily and dashed to look out the window. No one was in view yet, but they'd be home for a midday meal. Rushing down to the kitchen Harry gathered all the teacups and saucers, setting them hurriedly, but carefully, next to the sink. He used the old dishwater and started scrubbing them quickly. Glancing around himself he washed them all before drying them by hand and putting them away. Staring around the kitchen his eyes landed on the teapot and he dumped out the cold tea, washing it was well. He shoved it up into the cupboard with all the teacups. _Clean the kitchen! _He practically screamed in his own mind as he made a mad dash for the stairs, not waiting to see the kitchen free itself of tea spots made by its visitors. Feeling the tugging sensation that had heralded Petunia's earlier visit he pulled the cloak over himself while trying to quiet his own steps up the stairs. Once he felt the familiar tingling of invisibility he slowly moved up one step at a time, watching the front door slowly open to reveal his aunt once again followed by his fat pig of a cousin.

Moving very carefully Harry slowly and steadily made it up the stairs while his aunt and the pig stalked into the kitchen to make lunch. Heaving a sigh in relief once he'd made it into the second bedroom. He pulled off the cloak and tossed it onto the desk. Flopping onto the bed he felt a small smile come to his face, _I got all the chores done before lunch!_ Rolling over onto his side he caught sight of Tonks' letter peeking out form underneath his cloak. Standing he plucked the letter from under the fabric before sitting back down on the bed to lean against the wall behind it. Removing the twine and unrolling the piece of parchment he skimmed over the note.

_Harry!_

_To be honest I wasn't expecting a letter from you yesterday, not to say it wasn't nice to know your relatives were being a little more civilized. Still makes them cavemen if you ask me. And no thanks are necessary, that should've been done a long time ago. Sirius told me about your living conditions and I feel it's my responsibility to make sure your safe now that he's passed. About Sirius, I'm told that there isn't going to be a burial, there's no body to bury. I asked about a memorial service and got a straight out no. Dumbledore doesn't seem to care if you ask me. There's going to be a reading of his will later during the summer at Gringott's, but I don't know exactly when. I'll try to find out more, I promise._

_Tonks_

Reading the letter twice through Harry pulled a piece of parchment and a quill over to him from the bed in order to pen a reply, absently hearing the slam and lock of the front door below him.

_Tonks,_

_I thought sending a letter yesterday would be the easiest way to start. They've been decent by their standard, which isn't saying much. I've got a list of chores to do everyday. It's not your responsibility to watch over me! Even if you're related to Sirius you shouldn't burden yourself with my troubles. Though thanks for the update on Sirius' stuff. I'd like to go to the reading if I could, but Dumbledore probably wouldn't let me attend. I doubt that anything I say will make an impact. Thanks for the information, I think that's more than I've gotten in a year with Dumbledore._

_Harry_

Blowing lightly on the ink the young savior stood to peer out the window in search of Hedwig. Spotting her once again sleeping in the neighbor's tree he smiled indulgently, leaving the letter on top of the battered desk to be sent later. Listening carefully he couldn't hear any murmuring of conversation going on below him. Cracking the door open all he heard was silence. Stepping out he moved down the stairs to fold the laundry and movedthe other clothes from the washer to the dryer. Carrying his clothes with him up the stairs he dumped them into his trunk.

He nearly slapped himself in the forehead as he caught sight of the invisibility cloak on the desk. "I forgot it!" He scolded himself. _I can't ever forget again or that would be the end._ He continued thinking to himself as he pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, walked down the upper hallway to the bathroom, clothes and cloak in hand. Shutting and locking the door he placed the clothing onto the sink counter. Turning the water on in the tub he pulled the lever that started the stream of water from the overhead nozzle. Grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom cabinet he stripped down and stepped into the tub, reveling in the warmth and the soapy smell that accompanied the shower. Finishing hastily he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to towel off quickly. Pulling on the clean shirt and jeans he eyed his dirty pair contemplatively along with the now dirty towel, washcloth and cloak. Watching them suspiciously he thought to himself _Clean those clothes._ The change was immediate, his clothes were now fresh and clean of dirt and grass stains. The towel and cloth had been dried and freshened. Picking up the towel and cloth he folded and replaced them in the cabinet. Burying his face into the cloak he smiled at the fresh, clean scent. _Chores just got a lot easier, if I don't get caught. If I get caught…_ A shudder passed through him, _I'll probably end up dead._ Opening the bathroom door he poked his head out and hurried down the hallway to the second bedroom.

Tossing the clean clothes into the trunk he continued down to check on the dryer. Pulling the laundry out and folding it on top of the dryer. _There all done, I think I deserve a reward!_ Smiling happily he headed into the kitchen and pulled a ready-made meal from the top shelf with all the health food. Following the directions he shoved the odd sandwich looking thing into the microwave for the prescribed amount of time. Waiting for his food to cook he looked around the kitchen. It was, of course, dirty again. Rolling his eyes he lowered his chin subconsciously and focused on the whole room. It brightened minutely from the amount of magic filling the room. _Clean the whole kitchen, dishes and all. _His emerald gaze followed as the dishes were wiped of any food and flew into the kitchen cupboard where they belonged. A smile once again graced his features as he turned around to retrieve the food from the beeping microwave. Grabbing a glass of water he carried it and his meal upstairs with him. Reaching the second bedroom he bit into the sandwich thing and sighed in relief: it wasn't horrid.

Settling down on the bed he leaned against the wall and munched happily on his meal. Looking out the window he watched as Hedwig flew over to the window and into the room. "Oh girl, I've got a letter for you!" He said as she landed on the desk. Standing he set the food and water next to the letter he'd written earlier. Squeaking at him commandingly Hedwig raised her leg and he obliged by tying the letter to it. "This one goes back to Tonks." He said as he carried her over to the window on his forearm. After helping her launch out the window he returned to his meal. _I wonder if any of the school textbooks have anything on wandless magic._ Taking his last bite and downing the water he rifled through his trunk. _The ministry should be right on my ass now, I've done so much magic it's unbelievable. _Moving around all his books and papers he reached the bottom of his trunk. Pulling out a dusty tome he glanced at the title. "A muggle born guide to magic." He'd bought it on a whim a couple of years ago. _Now I can justify buying this thing._ Cracking it open he flipped to the index and found where wandless magic came up. _Wandless magic; p159, p247, p486, p982. _ Flipping through the pages he stopped when he caught a promising section.

_Magical Inheritances and effects._

_Theoretically young witches and wizards are able to do small amounts of wandless magic before their 16__th__ and 17__th__ birthdays (only for heirs to a family name). This is due to the large amount of magic they are growing into on those specific days. _

_A young witch/wizard receives their own magical inheritance on their 16__th__ birthday. During the weeks leading up to that date it is not uncommon for them to have heightened wizarding abilities much like the accidental magic that occurs during a child's early years. Some reports have shown that the more powerful the witch/wizard the greater chance they have of being able to perform wandless magic. The magical core of each witch/wizard is beginning to expand, making room for the magic the inheritance is sure to bring. Some loose control of their magical abilities, while others retain some amounts of control while having heightened effects (such as wandless magic). After the 16th birthday the witch/wizards continuing abilities are usually dampened when compared to the weeks leading up to the date. They still have a heightened magical ability, but it isn't as prominent due to the control and experience the inheritance brings them._

_On the family's magical heir's 17__th__ birthday they receive the family's magical inheritance that is passed down from heir to heir through the ages. Contrary to popular belief, muggle born heirs usually have a small power fluctuation around their 17__th__ birthday. It is highly improbable that their parents didn't have some form of latent magical abilities that run through their bloodlines. Much like a young witch/wizard's 16__th__ birthday their core expands and the body gets ready to receive the magical intake. There have been records of some complications when the magical energy overflows from the witch/wizards magical core and reserves. As this has not happened recently most of the texts are rudimentary at best._

Leaning his head back against the wall Harry gazed up at the ceiling, book sitting heavily in his lap. _That explains it. No wonder I've been able to do all that without the ministry ratting me out, they think it's accidental._ Quirking his lips in a smug pout he continued, _How they came in control of the wizarding world I'll never know, bloody idiots._ Turning to the front of the book the youth started reading from the beginning. _Should've done this when I bought it, maybe then I wouldn't be so clueless. _

Flipping the pages as his eyes flew across them Harry devoured the book's contents. The sun slowly sank as the young savior read; his eyelids growing heavy long after the sun disappeared beneath the horizon. Finally the youth nodded off, head hanging to the side against the wall. His breathing rate slowed, falling asleep over the book.

_****An Adjustment****_

**Reviews:**

**Jeweltheif500: **No offense taken at all! I don't like him either, and Harry seems to hate him as well here!

**Sachaelle: **Thanks, I'm not sure how I'm going to take the story, it's kinda leading and I'm following.

**BookwormBabe9311:** Thanks! I don't know who he's going to end up with, though now I'm leaning towards him not having a significant other.

**Angeena:** I skipped that portion of the Order, most of them were incompetent anyway. And Hermione didn't see the huge stack of gold, she's more academically excelling to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Harry is struggling to overcome impossile obstacles, Dumbledore is a manipulative wizard, and the entire magical world expects their savior to win without any help. Things need an adjustment. Slight AU, Independant!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own anything from the Harry Potter series, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Letter_

_Other Letter_

Book cutout

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_ Doesn't matter if you don't need my help, what you say won't keep me from making sure you have the necessities a boy your age deserves. Those muggles have no idea what a magical child is capable of, the ignorant fools, if they think you're completely harmless what with your inheritance coming up. I bet you could use your magic to your heart's content without the ministry saying a word and those muggles couldn't do a thing to stop you._

_Speaking of your inheritance, has anyone even thought to tell you what the word even means?_

_The reading of the will is supposed to be held on the 24th of July. I've been told that the people who are listed need to be present, unless underage, then someone should at least be there as a representative. I'd tell you to hope for Dumbledore's approval, but he's probably planning on being your representative. That fool just wants what you're supposed to receive from your godfather. I'm certain you're mentioned in the will, Siri loved you like a son. I'm sorry you two never got to really get to know each other. Dumbledore was completely out of line with how he tried to keep you two apart. Especially when it was obvious you needed a family._

_Since you're still not a legal adult by wizarding law, I'm not sure if they'll just accept a random adult in your place at the reading. I'm going to try and get the goblins to tell me some details soon._

_Tonks_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_I guess I can't really argue with you then, I can't stop you from doing what you will with your decisions. Thanks though, for everything._

_I know the textbook definition of what an inheritance is, intake of latent magic and all that, but I haven't really had it explained to me. Like does it hurt? Am I supposed to be feeling some sort of growing pains in my magical core? Wherever that is. Or what happens if I lose control of my magic now? I'm already able to go all glittery with my magic silver dust coating the house during chores. But if I'm already able to do wandless magic what happens as it gets closer to my birthday?_

_Harry_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_I'm glad you've decided to acknowledge that you were fighting a losing battle._

_That's all the information you've been given? I've underestimated both the muggles and Dumbledore. I would've thought the almighty headmaster would've at least mentioned it to you. There's supposed to be a letter and information sent to wizarding children on the day of their 15th birthday. Either those muggles disregarded it or Dumbledore blocked the owl with is bloody ideals. I'll include an excerpt from one of those 'magic for muggles' books._

_I'm sorry Harry. I remember Siri talking about having you for the summer, he was so excited. He even talked about Remus joining you and teaching you the proper way a marauder should act. Dumbledore must have vetoed the plans before they could even start. Sirius almost immediately stopped talking about it after he had asked for a chat with the headmaster after an Order meeting. He probably didn't want to disappoint you with the truth about the fool. He was afraid that going against Dumbledore's wishes would mean he might lose contact with you. _

_Tonks_

The inheritance is one of the most awe inspiring things that naturally occur within the wizarding 

world. It is rumored that all magical creatures around the globe experience a form of the wizard's 

inheritance of magic, in the inheritance of specific traits or powers. The physical aspects of an 

inheritance include a wizard's internal magical system readying for the large influx of raw 

magic. The 3 parts of the internal magical system or IMS are all affected.

In order to understand how each are affected a young wizard must first understand the role each 

part plays. A wizards core is the source of all magic he or she will use. The core is then 

connected to a vast system of reserves that take the overflow of magic from the core. Channels, 

much like the veins do for the heart, transport magic throughout the body by connecting to both 

the core and reserves; However due to the amount of pain caused by opening all channels to the 

core and reserves usually only a few are actively used at one time.

The core, thought to be located just below the sternum near the heart, expands its capacity in 

order to safely take in the magic. There is speculation that the area surrounding the core also 

proceeds to desensitize, in order to manage the possible pain of an inheritance (usually pain is 

only present when the wizard is more powerful). The numbness leads to explain a wizard's loss 

of control in the weeks leading up to their sixteenth and seventeenth birthdays. 

Magical Reserves reside at various places around the body. Acting like back-up power sources 

they hold excess magic that is not being used at the time. Magical reserves can only hold a set 

amount of magic at one time, around the wizard's inheritance they are usually emptied by the 

bouts of uncontrolled magic. The amount of reserves usually corresponds with the wizard's 

amount of power. At the time of wizards magical inheritance Reserves are numbed and enlarged, 

due to the unknown amount of magic the wizard may be taking in their body usually over 

prepares.

Channels carry magic throughout the body. During the magical inheritance they are relatively 

unaffected. Once the magic fills the wizard's core the overflow is taken through the channels to 

the reserves. Like the core and reserves an amount of numbing does occur around the channels. 

Usually only one channel opens from one reserve at a time, but during the inheritances all of 

them may open, causing pain.

During the inheritance wizards have reported tingling and some burning sensations: That is 

thought to be the effect of raw magic filling the core and then the overflow to the reserves. Raw 

magic is unpredictable; feelings may be different for each individual.

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_Thanks for the cutout, that's a hell of a lot more information than I ever thought I'd get. I don't think the Dursleys would hide the letter away, at least in Petunia's case. She has some idea of what could go wrong if I don't get vital information. Dumbledore most likely had the letter rerouted to Hogwarts with some lie about him giving it to me at the school._

_I've thought about the quandary of the reading. Would the Goblin over it accept a letter from me asking him to hold off on it? Or is that a bit unorthodox. I don't want anything meant for me to be given to the Headmaster without my permission. _

_Harry_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_I was able to talk to your personal vault attendant, Turuk. He said that every person mentioned in the will is supposed to be present during the reading, underage or otherwise. The only exception is if they are currently being held in Azkaban. I think Dumbledore is wetting some Goblin palms in order to keep you from attending. Turuk mentioned that if you sent a letter with a bit of your own blood on it (for identification purposes) he'd talk to his supervisor about getting your portions watched or locked up until you can claim them. I'll be sure to tell you what happens at the reading._

_Tonks_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_Perfect! Could I send you the letter so I know it actually gets to Turuk?_

_Harry_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_Of course, I wouldn't be much help if I didn't at least do that would I?_

_Tonks_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_Thanks. Here's the letter, I did my best at the blood bit. I hope Turuk can make good on his promises. Feel free to read it, I think I sound rather pretentious._

_Harry_

_Goblin Turuk, _

_It has recently come to my attention that the reading of my godfather's will is to be read on the _

_24th of July. I have also been warned of a certain headmaster bribing the Goblin assigned to the _

_reading. I would like to make it clear that even as a wizarding minor I still have rights. I would _

_like for the portion of the will regarding my assets to be unread until I am able to attend it in _

_person. My godfather was very dear to me and I had hoped to at least hear his dying wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_(Blood Smear)_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_Ah Harry, you've made a Goblin snicker at the thought of keeping old Dumbles from your holdings and Galleons. I have to admit you did sound very much like one worthy of an old family name, like the Potters, Siri would have been proud. Turuk agreed to keep your part of the reading under wraps, I don't think your name will even be mentioned._

_Tonks_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_I'm glad I was able to make a Goblin's day. I hope he's able to keep everything together, I'd hate if Dumbledore got to him as well._

_Harry_

_****An Adjustmet**** _

_I don't think he's that swayable. Turuk has been helping your family out for generations; he's about as devoted to the Potters as a house elf is to cleaning. _

_Tonks_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Harry is struggling to overcome impossile obstacles, Dumbledore is a manipulative wizard, and the entire magical world expects their savior to win without any help. Things need an adjustment. Slight AU, Independant!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own anything from the Harry Potter series, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Here's part one of the will reading! Oh and Thanks for all the alerts, and favorites. And I can't forget the reviews! I really love getting them, thank you so much!

"Spoken Words"

_Thoughts_

_****An Adjustment****_

**July 24th**

Looking out the window of Number four Privet Drive Harry took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. _Almost time. _Checking the clock next to his bed he counted down the seconds 'til the reading would start. _Dumbledore would be arriving last; he wants to show the control he has over the reading by making them wait. _Emerald eyes flashing coldly at the thought of the manipulative fool moving in to strong arm the will of a dead man. Power fluctuated around him, responding to his emotions and ruffling strands of his hair in an unseen wind.

Smirking to himself he imagined the moment Dumbledore realized that the Goblins weren't going to announce his portion of the will. _Hard to play the game when your pawn refuses to move. _Stiffening at his next thought Harry clenched his jaw. _I wonder if he'll retaliate, or keep up the act? _Shaking his head he returned his gaze to the cloudless sky. _He can't do anything, I'm still the only one who has a chance at defeating Tom. I'm still the weapon._ His anger caused the silver motes to dance around the young man, pulsing along with his heartbeat as he waited for the plan to move forward.

_****An Adjustment****_

Nymphadora Tonks let out a small sigh as she shifted in her chair next to her mother, Andromeda. Tension lined her shoulders as she straightened and cast a glance around at the room's occupants. _Hmm, what an odd outcome. _Around the small meeting table sat Remus Lupin, her mother, and herself on one side and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy on the other.

Quirking her mouth at the expressionless masks the two purebloods had erected she shook her head, short Azure strands flicking around her cheeks with the motion. _What would Sirius give them? He never so much as acknowledged their existence and now they're in his will? _Catching the younger Malfoy's eyes with her own she was shocked at the flash of recognition and warmth within their depths. Forming a crease between her eyebrows she watched the youth nod imperceptibly before turning to murmur a comment to his mother.

Casting her gaze away from the pair across from her Tonks jumped at the light touch on her arm. "Family holds strong ties, daughter." Andromeda stated in barely audible tones, her eyes briefly alighting on her fair-haired sister. "Blood, however pure, still has a considerable weight." At her own words Andromeda turned a sharp gaze on her daughter imploringly, "Harry will need those connections soon."

Eyes widening in surprise Tonks openly stared at her mother, her mind going blank before opening her mouth to question Andromeda, "How-"

"Fate has a way of making Mr. Potter's life miserable." Narcissa cut her niece off smoothly in a blatant show of eavesdropping, ice blue eyes catching Tonks' own. "Your mother insinuates more than she knows." Pausing thoughtfully she brushed her chin with a flippant hand. "Or rather, she knows more than she should." Flicking a glance at Remus seated on the other side of Andromeda meaningfully she pressed on, "Some of us do not have that luxury."

Turning to the man at her side Andromeda paused at his meager appearance, _The poor dear, he's lost one of his only true friends._ Tracing the thin frame and hollowed cheeks she winced internally at the sickly pallor to his skin. _Death follows his shadow closely, he barely has the strength to be here, let alone understand vague conversations._

Glancing at the man on the end Tonks narrowed her eyes at her aunt. _They both know more than I thought. Harry will be named the head of the Black family, Sirius told me himself, but would he tell Narcissa as well?_ Shifting her gaze to Draco she watched as he surveyed Lupin with an unconcerned expression, _He might be why she knows so much. Draco is one of the blood heirs, like me. Siri might have shared that tidbit of information with him as well._

Remus raised his eyes from the position they had previously been on the wooden table in front of him, in all appearances having just noticed those seated around him. Disheveled hair hid the red-rimmed eyes that peered from beneath the fringe. Coughing wetly into the piece of cloth in his hand he turned his gaze to the Goblin standing at the head of the table. "Are we to start soon?" He croaked.

Shaking his head with a frown the Goblin spoke, "One more needs to be present before we may begin."

Nodding that he understood Remus allowed himself to slump lower into his seat before he nearly doubled over with a large coughing fit.

Taking pity on the wolf Andromeda reached to the center of the table to pour a glass of water from the pitcher. Shifting the glass next to his hand she gently rubbed his back as the fit neared an end. "Drink that, you'll need the fluids." Worry wrinkled her brow as she felt the heat of his fever through the worn robes he wore.

"Thank you." He rasped, clutching the glass in both hands weakly as he took a gulp of the ice water.

A small click announced the arrival of the last person mentioned within Sirius' will. Turning along with the Malfoys, Nymphadora watched Albus Dumbledore enter the room. Pushing down the rising anger at the old man Tonks refused to allow it to surface, smoothing her features behind a mask of her own. The two Malfoys however gave the man's grandfatherly appearance a sardonic, disinterested stare, Narcissa sniffing in disdain as she turned away.

The lack of enthusiasm the Headmaster received barely ruffled his feathers. Gliding to the seat at the head of the table across from the Goblin he lowered himself before folding his hands on the wooden surface before him. With an appropriately solemn expression he greeted the others, "Miss's Tonks, Mr. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I wish we were meeting for a more auspicious occasion." A twinkle flashed in his eyes as he nodded to the Goblin at the opposite end of the table, "I apologize for my tardiness. If you would please begin, I would hate to keep others from making previously arranged appointments."

A brief flicker of annoyance crossed the creature's features at the imperious tone used before he nodded and turned to the desk behind him. Producing a key he inserted it into the surface, turning it with a click a portion of the desk opened to reveal a black and silver case. Lifting it delicately he turned to place it on the wood. Returning to the desk he removed a roll of parchment and a quill. Flicking his wrist he watched as the quill and parchment flew into the air and waited for their next orders. Nodding his head he turned to the group. "For legal purposes this meeting will be recorded via a Perfect Parchment Quill, it is set to only write what is audible, nothing more." At the group's nods he continued, speaking to the quill, "Start record, Date: 24th July 1996, reading of the will of one Sirius Orion Black." With a flourish the quill flew across the parchment.

"Please state your full names and relations to the deceased." The Goblin spoke as he stared at the wizards and witches seated around the table.

Without a pause Narcissa spoke clearly, "Narcissa Eva Malfoy nee Black, cousin."

"Draconius Cyrus Malfoy, distant nephew, son of Narcissa."

"Andromeda Hazel Tonks nee Black, cousin."

"Nymphadora Lynn Tonks, distant niece, daughter of Andromeda."

Coughing once again Remus half whispered, "Remus John Lupin, close-" his voice broke on the words, "close friend."

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and Representative of Harry James Potter."

Glancing up at the Headmaster the Goblin grinned notoriously. "Your services as a representative are unneeded sir."

Pausing to stare at the Goblin in confusion, Albus spoke, "I'm sure young Harry at least received a few Galleons, he was Sirius' godson after all." The twinkle in his eyes fading as he waited. _Sirius' money is the only good thing he had. If I don't get this then he should've stayed in Azkaban, the useless dog._

Openly smirking at the headmaster the Goblin replied, "Yes sir, he did receive something, but, by request from Mr. Potter, we are waiting until he is bodily present for his portion of the reading. I'm surprised you were not notified. I apologize for the mistake."

Standing from his chair Dumbledore's grandfatherly guise slipped as he began to lift his lip in a snarl. "Harry couldn't have sent that letter." He stated, folding his hands before him seething inwardly. _That little brat, keeping me from what's mine. I deserve this money for saving him so many times, not to mention letting him stay at Hogwarts. And how did he get past the damn wards? I placed them myself!_

Staring at the old wizard the Goblin raised an eyebrow, "And why would that be?"

"I told him not to send any letters for his own safety! I even placed wards around that dratted-"

"Professor Dumbledore?" Cutting off the headmaster smoothly Draco Malfoy leaned back in his chair and peered up at the wizened wizard. Nodding at the appropriately stunned expression he began. "Are you admitting to preventing a minor from communicating with anyone outside his own residence?" Tilting his head the blond aristocrat continued. "If I have my wizarding law correct then you would be violating the communication act of 1334, stating that every wizarding minor has the right to commune with a member of the wizarding world, specifically with their bank or the Ministry." Observing his perfectly manicured nails he maintained a bored tone as he spoke, keeping track of the man from under his lashes. "That law was specifically made for muggleborns who needed to contact someone due to threats on their life or safety, are you insinuating that the life of our 'Golden Boy' is in no danger from your claims of the rise of the dark lord? Or that he has no right to send a query to the Ministry on the status of his government, a right of every wizarding citizen?" Raising his silver gaze to the wizard now shaking barely with contained rage he lifted his lip in a smirk, "Not that I would ever accuse you of breaching Potter's wizarding rights, sir. Just questioning where you were leading."

By the end of the young Malfoy's perfectly timed speech the entirety of the meeting room had some form of smile, hidden and blatant, adorning their features at the expense of Albus Dumbledore.

Narcissa smiled coyly as she flicked a dismissive gesture with her fingers, "Yes Headmaster, just where _were_ you going with that line of speech?" She prompted, "Something about wards?"

Hiding a surprised smile behind her hand Nymphadora glanced at Dumbledore, and nearly burst out laughing at his equally surprised and enraged expression at Draco Malfoy defending Harry Potter. _Those two might just be what Harry needs on his side. Witty and caustic with an aristocratic flair that keeps everyone from confronting their loyalties. They can't be all bad if Sirius gave them something._

The serene grandfatherly image had shattered at Draco's vaguely patronizing words. Clenching his jaw and fisting his hands, Dumbledore glared venomously at the two white-blondes seated before him. Twice he opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't seem to find the words. Eventually he jerked his gaze from the mother and son to glare at the still smirking goblin. Catching sight of the quill and parchment floating behind him, Albus swallowed his angry words with an effort, forcibly stopping his limbs from shaking he managed a half-way polite reply. "It was nothing of importance Mrs. Malfoy." He stated sharply, "I was just about to leave, as my person is not needed for this meeting." Stiffly he turned to the doors and threw them open before stalking out.

"Ah, and Headmaster," Narcissa called after him before the doors could shut, "I'm sure Mr. Potter meant no disrespect in wanting to hear his Godfather's will in person."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Harry is struggling to overcome impossible obstacles, Dumbledore is a manipulative wizard, and the entire magical world expects their savior to win without any help. Things need an adjustment. Slight AU, Independant!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own anything from the Harry Potter series, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **And the actual reading part of the will. I have to admit Goblins are fun characters. I absolutely love all the favs and alerts! Thanks again! I smile every time I think about getting both those and reviews.

"Spoken Words"

_Thoughts_

_Siri's Will_

**Previously…**

_Eventually he jerked his gaze from the mother and son to glare at the still smirking goblin. Catching sight of the quill and parchment floating behind him, Albus swallowed his angry words with an effort, forcibly stopping his limbs from shaking he managed a half-way polite reply. "It was nothing of importance Mrs. Malfoy." He stated sharply, "I was just about to leave, as my person is not needed for this meeting." Stiffly he turned to the doors and threw them open before stalking out. _

"_Ah, and Headmaster," Narcissa called after him before the doors could shut, "I'm sure Mr. Potter meant no disrespect in wanting to hear his Godfather's will in person."_

_****An Adjustment****_

Letting out a breath of laughter Narcissa settled back down into her chair and returned the stares being directed at her from across the table. Lifting the side of her mouth in a smirk she turned to the Goblin and nodded primly. "Now that he's gone I'm sure we'll be able to properly start."

Shrugging his shoulders casually Draco swiveled his chair to face the Goblin. "I think we've wasted enough time today."

Holding her tongue in order to stave off her own questions, Tonks smiled inwardly as she watched the two white-blondes, _I definitely need to tell Harry about them. He probably won't believe me at all. _Chuckling softly she also looked at the Goblin along with her mother and Remus.

The small creature coughed lightly into his fist, (although it did sound suspiciously like a snorted laugh) before speaking. "Yes, now that Mr. Dumbledore has left we can begin." Placing his hand firmly on the top of the case he watched as it a glow emanated from under his palm before the case softly clicked. Smoothly he moved both hands to lift the lid away from its other half. Setting it aside the Goblin reached into the case and pulled out the sheets of parchment that made up the contents of Sirius' last wishes.

A broken sob escaped Remus as he watched the small stack of papers be set onto the table in front of him. _Siri's last wishes. All that's left. _Squeezing his eyes shut tightly he brought up a hand and tapped his forehead lightly with his fist, trying to keep from breaking down completely. _No, not now, not here. Please. Not here._ Swallowing convulsively around the lump in his throat he felt a few tears leak out and down his cheeks. Taking a shuddering breath he slowly lowered his trembling arm before he glanced at the Goblin and nodded his head without uttering a noise.

Nymphadora felt her throat close up in sympathy for the werewolf's pain. Pursing her lips she watched as he tried to keep himself under control. Forcing her own tears back she watched the Goblin pick up the first sheet and begin reading the words scratched across the page.

_I Sirius Orion Black of sound mind and body declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. Due to the fact that I'll be dead when this is read I hope everybody I'm going to mention is present. However, if someone has expired before me, their portion will be divided evenly among the others mentioned. Those people include Remus John Lupin, Harry James Potter, Andromeda Hazel Tonks, Nymphadora Lynn Tonks, Narcissa Eva Malfoy and Draconius Cyrus Malfoy._

_To Remus I bequeath 596,300,000 Galleons and the family hunting lodge._

The Goblin paused in his reading and gazed over the parchment, "Due to Mr. Potter's request I shall skip the parts where he is mentioned." Clearing his throat he continued to read.

_To Andromeda and Nymphadora I bequeath 357,780,000 Galleons and your choice of one of the various vacation homes._

_To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy I bequeath 238,520,000 Galleons. (You guys already have way too much money and more than enough properties so no getting angry.)_

_As the head of the Black family I reserve the right to appoint the next head and heir to the Black family. All decisions written by my hand will be carried out exactly to my specifications despite any objections._

Pausing slightly to read ahead the Goblin skipped a few lines before reading on.

_Draco Malfoy is hereby the heir to the Black family and thus receives the Black heir signet ring._

Peering down into the case the Goblin reached in to locate the small box containing the ring. Lifting it out he moved around the table to present it to the younger Malfoy.

Calmly reaching out Draco took it from the creature. Clicking open the top he eyed the silver ring inlaid with black onyx, the family crest engraved in the center. Plucking it from velvet confines he slipped the small band onto his right handed middle finger, next to the Malfoy heir ring on his fourth finger. A small glow emanated from the crest as it recognized him as the new heir before the ring shrank to fit comfortably. Eyeing the piece of jewelry speculatively for a moment the young man turned to the Goblin, now at the head of the table, before motioning for him to resume reading distractedly.

_Now that the legal actions have been taken I have also included personal letters written to each of you. Janir, my personal Goblin will be able to hand them out at the reading. They may be a bit dated depending on when I die, but bear with me. I hope you all live a longer life than I have._

_Signed: Sirius Orion Black (blood smear)_

_11__th__ December 1994_

_This document was written and signed by one Sirius Orion Black as his Last Will and Testament. The signing was witnessed by Minerva Athena McGonagall and Kingsley Brian Shacklebolt in confidence that he is mentally competent and acting voluntarily._

_Signed: Minerva McGonagall (blood smear)_

_Signed: Kinsley Shacklebolt (blood smear)_

Laying down the last sheet of parchment Janir gazed around the table at its occupants. "Your money will be magically transferred to your family vaults, unless there are any objections..." Pausing momentarily the Goblin flicked his eyes over the faces of the wizards and witches present. "Good, the property title will also be transferred into your name Mr. Lupin, and once you and your daughter choose the vacation home you will also receive a title Mrs. Tonks."

Inclining her head Andromeda spoke softly, "Thank you Janir, we'll send you our decision by owl."

Grunting his approval the Goblin reached into the case once again to pull out six folded sheets of parchment. "These are the letters Sirius mentioned, you each have one addressed to you." Sorting through them he placed Harry's back into the case before circling the table to hand out the others. The two Malfoys coolly accepted their letters, Draco placing his within the inner pocket of his robes while his mother placed hers with the confines of her handbag. Nymphadora slowly reached out to accept her own message, staring distantly at her own name scribbled on the front in Siri's distinct handwriting. Her mother gingerly held her own letter a moment before following Narcissa's lead and placing the parchment within her purse. Remus reached out a shaky hand to grasp at his letter, grief flooding his features as he hunched his shoulders subconsciously, pressing the document to his chest.

Sighing softly the Goblin moved to stand at the head of the table once again, flicking his fingers absently over his shoulder at the levitating parchment and quill, pulling them down to his level. Snatching the utensils out of the air he ran his eyes down the long curling sheet in a cursory glance before nodding to himself and snapping his fingers, sending the parchment away to be filed with a small pop.

Raising his eyes to the group Janir nearly allowed himself to roll them before repeating the mandatory phrase, "I thank you all for placing your trust in Gringotts' capable vaults. May the rest of your day continue pleasantly." Pausing minutely he pinned his eyes on Nymphadora, "However, Miss Tonks, before you leave could I speak to you privately?"

"Uh, sure." She stated with a quick questioning glance to her mother who shrugged sympathetically. Remaining seated she watched as the two Malfoys gracefully stalked out the doors, Narcissa's shoes clicking daintily across the tile. Hugging her mother briefly a smile flitted across her face as Andromeda paced out. Remus slowly followed her after he levered himself out of his chair slowly, head down as he stumbled out the doors, letter still clutched to his chest.

As the doors fell shut after the werewolf Tonks turned to Janir, a subtly raised eyebrow wrinkling her forehead in question. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lifting the corners of his mouth in a semblance of a smile the Goblin shuffled the papers making up Sirius' will. "Turuk informed me that you were a pseudo-messenger for Mr. Potter, and possibly the only witch who would be of use to us." Placing the papers within the case he gently replaced the lid, a small glow coming from the edges as it locked itself. "We need to reach him immediately."

"And why would you need to contact Harry?" She asked guardedly, cocking her head suspiciously.

Giving the witch a flat look he shook his head and moved behind the desk to retrieve a piece of parchment and a quill, "Perhaps if Turuk were present you'd feel more comfortable." He worded in explanation as he jotted a couple lines before snapping his fingers to send the missive to the other goblin.

Within seconds Turuk appeared, marching through the doors. "What can I help you with Janir?" He queried politely, making note of Nymphadora seated at the table.

Gesturing the other goblin closer Janir turned his back to the room in order to keep Tonks from overhearing his words. "I was starting to explain to her our need to contact Mr. Potter; it seems he now heads more than one family."

Raising his eyebrows Turuk leaned closer, "You mean that will-"

"He's been named head of the house of Black." Janir cut in swiftly.

Letting out a breath in amazement Turuk glanced back at the witch, "You want me to convince her to bring Mr. Potter in as soon as possible without giving away privileged information." He deadpanned while rubbing his forehead lightly. "What about the ministry's decree? Technically he's only supposed to be notified on his 17th birthday, when he's legally a full wizard."

Janir scoffed, "That law was made for the typical wizard, not the orphaned Lord of Potter, and now, Black families. The ministry can blow hot air all they like, but we look after our interests. Mr. Potter is of our interests, do you know how much money he'll control?"

"Fine, fine," Turuk placated as he raised his hands in defeat. "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, I am his personal vault manager after all." Turning to face the witch seated at the meeting table Turuk pasted his most charmingly persuasive smile on. "I'm sorry for the secrecy Miss Tonks, but, as you understand, some facts can only be shared with the individual concerning them. We have recently been notified of Mr. Potter's acquisitions and in order to properly manage them we need to speak with him personally."

"Oh, that's it?" Tonks questioned, relief soothing her taunt muscles. The whispered conversation had riled her nerves more than she'd admit. "I can try to get him here, but I'm not sure if it's possible." She admitted sourly, thinking of Dumbledore.

"It is of paramount importance that he is notified of these changes, usually we wait until later, but the circumstances have changed, he _needs_ to be made aware of what is happening." Janir implored, his thoughts also swinging to the headmaster.

Sighing Tonks stared at the wooden table, her thoughts whirling around her head as she focused on how she could get Harry out of the Dursley's house and into Gringotts without anyone the wiser. Furrowing her brow she lightly tapped the table with her fingers in quick succession. _I could easily get into the house, but how can I get Harry out? The order members are supposedly watching the place and it's warded against apparition. The muggles would probably wet themselves if we flooed, and they'd certainly squawk to Dumbles who took him…_ "Ah! You have portkey licenses yes?" She asked nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement. At the goblin's two nods she smiled brightly, "If you can procure a high powered portkey linked to Gringotts, then I can supply one Harry Potter." Crossing her arms triumphantly that the mirroring grins on the goblin's features she smirked to herself, _This might just be the only chance I get to remove Harry from that house for the rest of the summer._


End file.
